


Clarity

by Leronas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i don't know how to work tags, i've never posted on AO3 before, post ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leronas/pseuds/Leronas
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor cuddle in bed after the happenings of episode ten, doing a little talking. Yuuri learns more about the banquet, has disgustingly sweet inner monologues about his fiancé, and Viktor is not as certain as he looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... Yuri on Ice fanfiction, anyone? I haven't published anything in ages, and I've never published anything in English, so I hope this is not too bad - be gentle with me please T.T  
> I love this anime! I also love these two idiots, but they really need to do more communicating. I wrote a draft of this after ep 10 aired, but I think that even if they did have a little heart to heart the evening before, Yuuri's anxiety would still get the better of him on the day of the short program and would come to the same conclusions. So I think this is still consistent with the rest of the season.  
> Another thing is... was I the only one who thought that Yuuri's insistence that the rings are not engagement rings could possibly have made Viktor a little uncertain? I mean... when the guy you think just proposed to you goes on and on about how the ring he gave you is just a good luck charm that must bother you, no?  
> Anyway! Have fun ^.^
> 
> P.S. I'm bad at titles don't question it.

They are curled up under the blankets, warm and cosy. Even though he can feel the line where the two beds meet, Yuuri feels immensely comfortable. His head is resting on Viktor’s shoulder, his right hand on Viktor’s chest. Even in the dark room he can just make out the ring on his right hand. This day has been absolutely perfect: he even sort of forgot about his nerves. He feels loved and supported; he feels safe in his relationship with Viktor, at least for now; he feels calm listening to the steady thump thump of their hearts. The night is so peaceful. He could stay like this forever, just trying to comprehend that _somehow_ this is what his life is now. That this amazing, remarkable, beautiful man wants to stay by his side. That he was the first to call their rings engagement rings. That he...

Suddenly his Russian pillow starts shaking a bit.

“Huh?” he hums, lifting his head to look at Viktor. The man is grinning, his eyes crinkled in laughter.

“Viktor?” he asks, unsure of what his boyfriend-turned-fiancé is finding so amusing.

“You seriously don’t remember?” the man asks, laughter bubbling up from his chest.

“No, I don’t” blinks Yuuri, and he feels his face heating up. He hasn’t looked at the pictures – straight up refused to – because he doesn’t really want to know what exactly happened. Even less see it. He pole-danced from what Chris was saying and he can feel his dignity crumbling to the ground even just from the thought. It is also obvious that he very much talked to Viktor. Damn, maybe he even danced with him!

“That actually explains so much... And here I was, thinking you’re either playing with my heart or you’re just really that much more shy without the drinks...”

Viktor is still grinning, and Yuuri honestly doesn’t know what to say to that. Him? Playing with the heart of _Viktor Nikiforov_? Seriously, what did Viktor think of him?

“Did you really never wonder why I kept flirting with you so much? Or... flirting at you, mostly” Viktor asks, glancing down at Yuuri’s face.

“W-Well... you’re like... the most famous playboy of the skating world, I-I... I just thought... you know” he stutters, apparently much to Viktor’s entertainment who just chuckles again. He didn’t think about it much. Yes, of course, he found the man upsettingly flirty and touchy-feely, but it just... didn’t seem very surprising. No, partly because of who Viktor was, and partly because he was from a foreign culture. He just assumed this was normal for him.

“Why _were_ you flirting so much?” Yuuri asks after a minute of silence.

“Hm... let me illustrate with a picture” Viktor grins. “Only one picture, I promise!” he adds immediately, knowing fully well that Yuuri isn’t ready to look at all the pictures and videos from last year’s banquet. Yuuri just sighs and nods – part of him is actually curious why Viktor was so shocked when he learned he doesn’t remember. Maybe something very significant happened. Something he should know about. (Hopefully it isn’t the part about pole dancing. He still has a hard time believing he actually did that in front of everyone.)

The Russian man tries to reach the nightstand without letting go of Yuuri, but it’s obviously not working, so he lifts himself, letting Viktor sit up. He’s back with his phone in a second, sneaking his arm back around Yuuri. He taps and swipes on the screen a few times, the smiles a bright, happy smile – Yuuri’s favourite kind, the smile that looks like it outshines the sun, the smile that he’s never seen before Viktor came to Japan, the smile he’s started recognizing as being reserved for him and him only – and shows the picture to Yuuri.

It’s definitely them, and it was definitely taken at Sochi last year. Suddenly Yuuri really wants to remember, because apparently they _did_ dance and... Viktor looks really happy. He does too, of course, although that’s not very surprising, but... If it wasn’t him on the picture, he’d surely say that the guy holding Viktor like that is trying his best to seduce the man. Well... let’s be honest, he was probably drunk enough to be attempting just that.

“And apparently it worked somehow” he mumbles.

“What did?” Viktor asks, dropping the phone on the bed next to him.

“I, uh... nothing” Yuuri replies, blushing a bit. It only rewards him with another laugh. Viktor is having way too much fun at his expense.

“Sure. Anyway... you actually invited me to Hatsetsu that night. I was pretty certain you didn’t mean it, especially when you left without even sparing a second glance for me the day after, so I didn’t take you up on that offer. However... when I saw you skating my program, I interpreted it as you calling to me. Telling me that you did mean it and that you wanted to see me again. And, well... I couldn’t say no.”

There is a soft smile on Viktor’s face. Yuuri taps his fingers on the other man’s chest a few times, deep in thought. His mind is running through every interaction he’s had with Viktor in the past eight months, realising that indeed, a lot of things are suddenly making a whole lot more sense. Even Eros. Especially Eros. Apparently he was starring as the playboy all along, without even noticing it. Did Viktor choreograph that program about Yuuri seducing him at the banquet and then dumping him? Even the thought sounds bizarre, but still...

“So we... danced?” he asks, still a bit afraid to learn more about the night.

“Well yes, at first” Viktor grins with an evil glint in his eye and Yuuri’s already regretted asking. “After that you just sort of... clung onto me, and begged for me to be your coach for the next season” he laughs, and Yuuri hides his face in his shoulder with a groan. Great. Not like he needed any of his pride anyway.

“Y’ve v’ry l’w st’nda’s” he mutters, but his voice is – thankfully – muffled by Viktor’s shoulder.

“What’s that, love?” the man asks back with a smile, but Yuuri decides to try and hang onto at least a shred of dignity and doesn’t answer.

They stay like that for a while, Yuuri’s face buried in Viktor’s shoulder, Viktor’s fingers softly caressing his back. It feels good; it helps calm the self-conscious thoughts racing through Yuuri’s mind. He may have made a fool out of himself, but it seems Viktor doesn’t mind. It seems that in all his drunken stupidities, there was something that captivated the man lying next to him. He suddenly realises that Viktor has seen everything of him that there is to see; that he’s seen him at his highest and lowest, that he’s seen all his fears and shortcomings, and that after all that...

He tears up a bit and kisses Viktor’s shoulder. It’s all a bit overwhelming.

“Everything alright, Yuuri?” Viktor asks quietly, sensing the shift in his lover’s mood.

“Yes, yes, just... whatever about that convinced you to come to Japan, I’m just... so happy it did” he answers with a shaky smile. He’s still unsure that this is real, that this is what his life is now, but... Yurio would finally have a good reason to call him an idiot if he wasn’t happy about it.

Viktor’s hand stills for a bit, then starts running up and down his back again. He stays silent for a few minutes and Yuuri almost thinks this conversation is over when he takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something.

“Yuuri... they... they _are_ engagement rings, right?” he asks hesitantly, sounding almost scared of the answer. Yuuri looks up, searching for Viktor’s eyes, needing to see for himself.

And there it is: Viktor looks uncertain and vulnerable, like whatever Yuuri answers will make or break him. He looks like he’s ready to surrender everything just to hear him say yes. Like someone who won’t know what to do with his life if this isn’t what he thought it was. And Yuuri, who felt like he couldn’t possibly bind Viktor to himself with something so permanent, who kept insisting the rings were just good luck charms because he was afraid of being turned down, of wanting too much, of asking something of Viktor he won’t be willing to do... he feels unafraid now all of the sudden. So he smiles. He plants a gentle kiss on Viktor’s mouth.

“Yes. They are.”


End file.
